


A demon's call

by MonsterCopei (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader is a Demon, Reader is named, cursing, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MonsterCopei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get many privileges as the daughter of the devil. Like going onto the surface as you please and doing things that the others can't do. But you didn't want any of that. You just liked going up there to feel the stars and all their glory. But what if the devil has been lying to you? What if your not a demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The stars will lead the way.

You touch the bandages around your eyes and sigh. You'll never be able to see the beauty of the stars but you know that they're there. You can feel their light. Hear their twinkles.

Your in the spot you always lay when you come to the middle ground. A flat spot near a cave entrance on a mountain surrounded by the smell of evergreen trees. You wish you could see the beauty of it all.

The crunching of leaves under someone's foot brings you out of your thoughts bug you don't look towards the sound. What would be the point? You can't see them anyway. But you can feel magic coming from the direction of the sound. A pure magic, not tainted like demons. An angel. That's the only explanation for this pure magic.

The footsteps come to a abrupt stop. He must have seen you. Your tail starts twitching. A threat? You sigh and decide to speak up.

"Your an angel right? Sorry I can't see you, but I can feel your magic. So pure, are you a new one by chance?", a deep, rumbling chuckle comes from somewhere in your right.

"i'm afraid not. but your a very old demon i can feel it in my bones.", you nod not realizing the pun. (because bandages remember?)

More shuffling is heard and the magic gets closer. 

"Hey could you tell me the time sir?", you ask. If you don't get back soon your sister and your dad will be worried.

"7:18 at night.", you curse under your breath and get up. Not aware of the short skeleton standing in front of you giving you a curious look. You tap the ground with your foot twice and feel yourself start to sink.

"Enjoy the sunset sir, heaven knows I can't.", that earns you another deep chuckle and you smile. You like this man's laugh it's very soothing.

-XXXX-

 

You arrive at home and hear yelling coming from one of the many rooms. Sounds like your little sis and dad are fighting again. You quietly head to your room ignoring the crash as you closed the door. You've learned not to do anything to try to stop these fights that those two have. It would only get you more scars than you already have it wouldn't benefit you in the slightest.

You can't help but wonder if you'll see that angel again he seemed nice enough. You then realize you never got his name and chuckle to yourself. You want to know a divine beings name? You, one of the greatest sinners a demon wants to know a divine beings name? You don't deserve such a thing. You go to sleep to the sounds of the angel's laugh, a peaceful smile on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sans POV-

He was walking up Mt.Ebott to see the sunset. He never got tired of how beautiful the view was from in that cliff clearing. He didn't notice another magic until he was standing in the opening of the clearing.

It was a demon. She could be mistaken for a teenage girl if not for the magic radiating off her in waves. Her tail twitches and he just now noticed the bandages around her eyes and two stubs on her back. As if there used to be wings there. She speaks. "Your an angel right? Sorry I can't see you, but I can feel your magic. So pure, are you a new one by chance?", a deep, rumbling chuckle erupts from Sans.

"i'm afraid not. but your a very old demon i can feel it in my bones.", the pun was wasted as she just nods. Right, she has bandages over her eyes. That's no fun.

He moves and sits beside the demon girl. 

"Hey could you tell me the time sir?", he looks at his watch.

"7:18 at night.", he replies and watches as she gets up, cursing under her breath. He gives her a curious look as she taps the ground underneath her and she begins to sink. "Enjoy the sunset sir, heaven knows I can't.", he chuckles for a minute and he sees you smile. He liked that smile, if he saw her again could he make her smile like that again? He sits there watching as the sun set. He then realizes something. He never got her name. -Reader's POV- You wake up the next morning and yawn. Something warm and sticky makes its way to your mouth. You lick and it tastes like silver. Oh no. You rush into your bathroom and unwrap your bandages. Sure enough, there was blood coming from your, for now, hot pink eyes. Last time they were black. Interesting. You throw away the bloodied bandages and got new ones out of the cabinet.

You move your red hair out of the way so it won't get bloodied and begin to wrap the new bandages around your eyes. Just then, your sister bursts into the bathroom, her hair a mess and her red eyes filled with drowsiness.

You finish wrapping the bandages over your eyes and she decides to speak.

"What color were they this time?", Chara questions. You look down at what you suppose is the floor.

"Hot pink.", you feel her wrap her arms around you. Even though she's the younger one of you two she can be so responsible.

"Envy...I see. Dad needs you.", she states and she hurries you out of the bathroom so she can get her daily things fine as well. You walk into dads office and sit down in one of the chairs. He clears his throat and you can already tell what he's going to ask.


	3. A day without bandages.

Your father smiles, though you don't know that. You hear the creak of him leaning back against his chair. He speaks.

"You may take your bandages off for one day. But you must come back before midnight, ok?", you look up in surprise you weren't expecting that. Your jaw practically hits the floor and he laughs full-heartedly.

"Y-Yes sir. T-thank you sir.", you stand up and leave the room, softly closing the door behind you before a big goofy smile makes its way to your face.

You walk into the bathroom and undo your bandages. Afterwards, you run into your room and grab a back pack and fill it with stuff you might need. Adding the bandages in last. You tap the ground twice and sink into the floor. You surface in the clearing and dig into your bag. You pull out a blanket, some pillows and a picnic basket and set it all up. After that's done you lay down on the blanket and look up at the sky. It's truly breathtaking.

You hear footsteps again and look at where the noise came from. Your pink eyes meet the pure white orbs of a surprised skeleton. You smile kindly and look back up at the sky.

"Hello sir, it's a beautiful day is it not?", the skeleton sits beside you and looks up as well.

"yes.", you look over at him and meet his eyes. You've felt this magical energy before, yesterday that angel had the same magical aura.... You get up and disappear into the city, there's so much to see and do before midnight. You don't want to waste it figuring out a divine being's name, you don't deserve such an honor. 

 

-Sans's POV-

This aura I know I felt it yesterday. I continue walking casually and then stop at the end of the clearing and stare at the beauty in front of me, her pink eyes that state into mine before quickly turning back towards the crystal blue sky.

"Hello sir, it's a beautiful day is it not?", her voice seems to draw me near her, as I walk closer and sit there, looking up at the sky and then at her.

"yes.", I say without knowing what I'm saying it about. She catches my stare and keeps it, making me stare into her beautiful pink eyes.  
And just like that. She's gone. I feel a slight disappointment to see her gone so early, but I can't do anything about it.

 

It's too early to tell if it's true or not....

But I think I love this nameless demon.


End file.
